Destinées croisées
by Octoplop
Summary: Marinette, sous l'apparence de la super héroïne Ladybug, sauve Paris des terribles serviteurs du Papillon. Accompagnée de son partenaire Chat Noir, elle combat le mal sans relâche. Mais la vie de tous les jours lui réserve des surprises inattendues. Comment doit-elle réagir lorsqu'elle se retrouve seule avec Adrien et découvre qu'il cache un grand secret ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Merci d'avoir cliqué sur le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Vous pourrez retrouver mes notes en fin de chapitre !

 _Miraculous Ladybug est la propriété intellectuelle de Thomas Astruc et Zagtoon._

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Destinées croisées**

 _Chapitre 1 : hématome_

Ladybug tomba lourdement sur les pavés parisiens et glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Les dent serrées et les yeux fermés, son dos crissa contre le sol avant de s'arrêter sur l'arête d'un trottoir. Devant elle, la tour Montparnasse qui s'élevait avec splendeur continuait à cracher employés et touristes qui s'enfuyaient du bâtiment.

Lorsque Ladybug se remit sur pied d'un bond gracieux, une vitre explosa à mi-hauteur de la tour. Chat noir , un instant dans le vide, se rattrapa de justesse à une nacelle de nettoyage quelques étages plus bas.

\- Chat Noir, je remonte ! cria Ladybug en envoyant son Yoyo dans les airs.

L'arme magique s'agrippa à une fenêtre entre ouverte. Verifiant que sa prise était bien solide, Ladybug s'élança à l'assaut de la tour et gravit les étages à vive allure. Chat noir avait repris son combat contre le vilain qui était apparu à Paris quelques heures plus tôt. Habillé d'une étrange peau de reptile couleur pourpre, l'autoproclamé "Passe-muraille" donnait du fil à retordre aux deux super héros parisien.

Ladybug dépassa la nacelle contre laquelle Chat noir s'était appuyé quelques instant plus tôt et tendit l'oreille. Les deux combattant étaient rentré dans la tour, elle la jeune fille devait confirmé s'ils étaient au dessus ou en dessous d'elle.

 _Cling Cling._

Des bruits de combat distinctifs du style de Chat Noir et de son bâton se firent rapidement entendre.

 _En haut_ , pensa Ladybug en se jetant en avant.

Elle grimpa quelques fenêtres, brisa la vitre qu'elle estimait être au bon étage et pénétra dans la tour symbolique. Ladybug atterrit dans un open-space entouré de bureaux dotés d'ordinateurs dernière géneration et d'armoires remplis de paperasses. Chaque bureau était fermé entre eux par de fines palissades qui empêchaient de voir la pièce en entier.  
Un classeur vola dans la pièce, rapidement suivis par une multitudes de factures.

\- Par ici, par ici, petit, petit, n'est pas peur du grand méchant chat !

La voix de Chat Noir résonna dans la grande pièce pendant que d'autre fourniture de bureau, comme des stylos, feuilles blanches et agrapheuses s'élevèrent dans les airs. Par moment, deux oreilles de chat pouvait-être aperçu au dessus des murs séparateurs. De tout évidence, Chat Noir tentait de localiser l'ennemi en sautant de bureau en bureau.

Ladybug se fit silencieuse. Pendant que son partenaire accaparait l'attention du Passe-muraille, elle s'avançait furtivement, yoyo en main. Le dos contre le mur, elle jeta un coup à la lisière d'un bureau qui juxtaposait l'allée principale de la zone.

Personne.

Il ne devait pourtant pas être loin...  
Soudain, deux bras lui saisires la taille et la plaquèrent contre le mur. Venant de derrière elle, le Passe muraille était passé à travers les palissades et l'avait attrapé à travers la matière même. C'était là le pouvoir de leur singulier vilain : il était capable de passer à travers les mur.  
Ladybug laissa échapper un cri qui signala sa position à Chat Noir. L'un des bras de l'homme avait renforcer son etreinte alors que l'autre s'avancait dangereusement vers son visage, et par conséquent vers ses Miraculous.

 _Pas question !_

Coordonnée avec sa pensée, Ladybug lanca son Yoyo vers le sol qui s'écrasa sur le bout de pied qui transpercait le mur. Le Passe-muraille poussa un cri de surprise et lacha sa prise.

\- Tu ne m'échapera pas !

Déboulant du plafond, Chat Noir tomba juste derrière Ladybug pour tenter de neutraliser son aggresseur. La jeune fille effectua un pirouette pour le rejoindre derrière la palissade. Elle n'y trouva que Chat Noir seul.

\- Il est passé par le sol ! informa Chat Noir en grattant la moquette. Il était à bout de griffe !

\- Tu veux dire que tu l'a raté d'un poil ? répondit Ladybug malicieusement.

Chat Noir haussa un sourcil. Manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ladybug lui réponde sous le ton de l'humour. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour réagir, deux main aggripèrent leur chevilles. D'un coup, il s'enfoncèrent dans le sol jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine.

\- Il peut nous faire passer les mur nous aussi ! paniqua Chat Noir en tentant vainement de bouger ses bras pris au piège.

\- Echecs et mat !

La voix du passe-muraille mellée avec celle du Papillon résonna dans la pièce alors que le sur-homme s'elevait à travers le sol. Du haut de ses deux mètres il toisa Ladybug et Chat noir, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Ladybug pouvait sentir au plus profond d'elle même les ordres que devait lui assener son Némesis, le malfaisant Papillon, en ce moment. _Les Miraculous, prend les Miraculous !  
_ Une goutte de sueur glissa sur la nuque de la coccinelle. Se battre contre des super vilains n'était pas tous les jours facile, d'autant qu'ils étaient de plus en plus coriace.

\- Abandonne Papillon, tes tentatives son vaines !

Elle savait que vouloir résonner son ennemi mortel était inutile, mais elle ne pouvait qu'esperer atteindre un jour son but et faire réaliser au Papillon son incroyable erreur.

Le Passe-muraille ricana en se frottant le poignet droit.

\- Crois-tu être en position de force, petite coccinelle ? incanta-t-il d'une puissante double-voix.

Ladybug garda le silence alors qu'un fin sourire illumina ses lèvres. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'elle et Chat Noir combattaient ensemble. Ils étaient co-équipier, ou plutôt devrait-elle dire partenaire. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de parler pour qu'ils se coordonnent.

\- Cataclysme !

Chat Noir déchaina son pouvoir destructeur et le sol dans lequelles les deux super héros étaient coincés s'emietta avant de s'écrouler sur lui même.

Elle, Chat Noir et Passe-muraille tombèrent d'un étage pour se retrouver dans la cafétéria. Des morceaux de plafond s'éfrondrèrent sur les tables et comptoires, provoquant une fumée grisatre qui envahit la pièce.

\- Lucky Charm !

C'était le moment pour Ladybug d'utiliser son va-tout. Le Lucky Charm, le pouvoir de création qui lui permettait de faire apparaître l'objet dont elle avait le plus besoin au moment de son appel. Son yoyo magique tourna dans les airs à tout allure alors qu'une magnifique lumière rouge éclaira la terne fumée.  
L'objet se forma en un clin d'oeil et tomba dans les mains tendu de Ladybug. Celui-ci avait la forme et la taille d'une raquette de tennis.

\- C'est... Un mirroir ?

Le pointant vers son visage, Ladybug confirma que c'était bel est bien un miroir à main, semblable à n'importe quel autre si ce n'est sa taille disproportionnée. Son visage encore juvénile se refleta un instant dans la glace, mais c'est surtout le brusque mouvement de fumée brillant dans le miroir qui la fit réagir.  
Ladybug fit un pas sur le côté alors qu'un bras transperça le nuage de poussière derrière pour l'attraper. La coccinelle fut plus vive que Passe-muraille, saisisant le bras de l'agresseur entre son flanc et son coude. Elle glissa ensuite sa main vers l'avant-bras de l'homme.

\- Je t'ai repéré tout à l'heure toi. Chat Noir, arrache lui sa gourmette ! ordonna Ladybug en s'adressant à son acolyte.

Obéissant en un instant, le chat s'empara du bijou, le fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de le lacher et de l'écraser d'un coup de talon.  
Un magnifique papillon noir aux reflets violacés s'envola hors de la chaine brisée. Cherchant à s'enfuir, l'insecte se dirigea vers l'appel d'air que fournissait la fenêtre en morceaux à quelques mètres. Mais sa course fut d'une courte durée, stoppée par un yoyo qui s'abattit sur lui.

\- Je t'ai eu ! jubila Ladybug en serrant sa prise contre elle.

Aussitôt capturé, l'Akuma maléfique était purgé du mal qui le rongeait. La jeune fille lui rendit sa liberté, et un papillon aux ailes blanches virvoleta dans les airs.  
A quelques mètres, l'ancien super-vilain perdit sa combinaison aux allures de peau de lézard et redevint un humain comme les autres. Sa tenue de salary-man laissait penser qu'il était aux travail lors de son Akumatisation. Une dispute avec son employeur aurait pu alors être la cause d'une grande frustration.

\- La tour est dans un sale état, il est temps de lui donner un coup de chiffon, ma Lady ! analysa Chat Noir en regardant autour de lui.

Il échangea avec ladybug un regard complice. D'un geste, elle lança le miroir dans les airs et chanta la formule magique.

 _Miraculous Ladybug_ était son ultime pouvoir. La création la plus pure. Grâce à lui, Ladybug pouvait réparer et restorer n'importe quel dommage causé par leur combat. Elle-même ne connaissait pas l'étendu réel de son pouvoir, qui, pour le moment, ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond. Elle retenait tout de même que, par chance, elle n'avais jamais eu plus que des destructions de bâtiment et quelques bleues à "réparer".

La nuée de coccinelle s'éparpilla dans les airs. Elle s'enroula autour de la Tour Montparnasse et lui rendit son apparance habituelle.

\- Bien jouée, Buginette, félicita Chat Noir en tendant son poing vers Ladybug.

La jeune fille soupira avant de dévoiler un sourire rayonnant.

\- Bien joué à toi aussi, chaton, répondit-elle en tapant son poing contre le sien.

\- Tu m'a l'air de fort bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

Chat lui lança un doux regard. Il ne cachait jamais son affection pour sa partenaire et il n'était pas surprenant de le voir heureux devant une Ladybug joyeuse.

\- Tu trouves ? rétorqua Ladybug en haussant les épaules.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide alors qu'elle baissait la tête et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Chat Noir l'observa un instant.

\- Aujourd'hui tu semble avoir supporter mes blagues plus que d'habitude. Je n'y vois que deux explications : Soit tu as enfin compris que j'étais l'homme de ta vie, soit il se passe quelque chose dans ta vie réelle.

A ses mots, il s'approcha de Ladybug, tenant son baton coincé sur sa nuque, juste au dessus de ses homoplates.

\- Ne te fais pas d'idée trop vite chaton, tu as raison, ça aurait plutôt a voir avec ma vie de tous les jours.

Elle le repoussa gentillement en posant son index contre son nez.

\- Allez, rentre vite, tu vas te dé-transformer plus rapidemment que moi. Je vais m'occuper de lui, précise-t-elle en montrant le civile qui semblait perdu après avoir perdu sa transformation.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la bague de Chat Noir sonna trois petit coups. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant de perdre sa tenue de super héros. Après un instant de pause, il aquiesca.

\- D'accord, ne tarde pas trop, toi non plus ! Je m'occupe seul de la patrouille cette nuit, ne t'inquiètes pas !

\- Tu es sûr Chat ? Il n'y a pas de raison.

\- J'aime voir ma Lady dans cet état, c'est une raison plus que suffisante !

L'instant d'après, il disparu dans les étages inférieurs.

* * *

Marinette s'effondra sur son lit. La journée avait été plus que mouvementé et l'apparition d'un super-vilain n'en était pas l'unique cause.  
Elle soupira en se tournant sur le dos et massa un instant son épaule.

\- Alors, c'est le grand jour, demain !

Tikki, le petit Kwami rose qui permettait à Marinette de devenir la célèbre justicière coccinelle, voletait au dessus du lit, le visage radieux.

\- M'en parle pas, rochonna Marinette. J'ai eu la boule au ventre toute la journée.

Le Kwami effectua un looping et vint se poser entre les deux couettes de l'adolescente.

\- Pourtant, ton combat contre l'Akuma s'est bien passé ! affirma la minuscule bestiole en tapotant la tête de sa protégée de son tout petit bras.

\- C'est facile pour Ladybug, elle est si sûre d'elle !

Tikki laissa échapper un rire mutin.

\- Mais Marinette, tu parles comme si c'était une personne differente. Tu ES Ladybug !

Marinette ouvrit les yeux et caressa la petite boule rose du doigt.

\- J'en ai pas vraiment l'impression, tu sais ?

Il était 21 heures 30. Pour ménager leur vie réelle en semaine, Ladybug et Chat Noir se partageait les patrouilles nocturnes. Si un Akuma pouvait apparaitre n'importe quand, que ce soit en journée ou dans la nuit, leur travail était principalement d'assister la police lorsque c'était nécéssaire. Aussi, comme Chat Noir s'occupait de la première partie de la nuit, cela lui laissait géneralement plusieurs heures pour se reposer avant de prendre la relève. Le week-end, les deux Super héros effectuaient les patrouilles nocturne à deux. Pourtant, ce soir, Chat Noir lui avait proposer de s'occuper de la patrouille seul. Elle voulait bien sûre refuser, mais la perspective d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant la journée du lendemain la laisser rêveuse.

La fin d'année approchait à grand pas et, avec elle, les examens qui vont avec. Pour Marinette, qui était en troisième, cela signifiait qu'elle devait passer le Brevet des collèges. Si elle ne doutait pas une seconde de ses capacités à obtenir le Graal des collégiens, elle souhaitant pourtant obtenir une note exemplaire et ainsi intégrer le lycée de son choix qui proposait un atelier "Design" créé par la société de Gabriel Agreste lui même !  
Comme son école organisait la semaine suivante le dernier examen blanc juste avant le brevet, les élèves de troisième avait obtenu leur jeudi et vendredi de libre pour réviser.

Innocemment, Alya avait proposé à Nino et Adrien et elle d'organiser des révisions communes pour motiver leur travail. Si les garçons avaient acceptés avec joie la proposition d'Alya, Marinette ne s'était pas attendu au traquenard de sa meilleure amie.  
Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, Alya s'était défilée la veille auprès d'Adrien, pretexant une absence soudaine. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Nino de se rapeler qu'il avait une urgence familiale ce jeudi et qu'il ne pourrait pas conséquent par venir aux révisions.

Adrien, déçu, s'était alors tourné vers une Marinette complétement perdu.

\- Que fait-on alors ? Ça tiens toujours pour les révisions où on annule ?

\- Gah ?

L'onomatopé sortie de la bouche de Marinette ne voulant rien dire, elle avait reçu un coup de pied de la part d'Alya qui lui servit d'electrochoc.

\- Oui-Non, après-demain ? Je veux dire, ça tiens toujours, peut-être, je crois ? Où-ça ?

Passant en mode automatique, Marinette avait bafouillé quelques mots maladroits qui avaient tout juste sens.

Adrien paru réflechir un instant, une main contre son menton avant de sourire.

\- ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! estima-t-il en frappa la table du plat de sa main libre. C'est décidé, on conserve les révisions, même sans Alya et Nino ! Ok ?

Le cerveau un ébullition de Marinette ne comprit qu'un mot sur trois, mais le sens globale de la phrase lui était pourtant clair.  
 _Warning, Warning !_  
Les synapses de son cortexte cérébrales s'activèrent si bien qu'il n'aurait pas été étrange de voir de la fumée s'échapper des oreilles de la collégienne.  
Elle allait se retrouver seul avec Adrien, pendant toute une journée, voir deux jours !  
Les signaux éléctriques qui s'échangeait dans sa tête fournir un effort surhumain pour qu'un mot, un seul, puisse sortir de la bouche de Marinette.

\- Ok.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait répondu.

\- Entendu, avait conclu Adrien en aquiescant. Dans ce cas, on se donne rendez-vous chez moi vers 10h du matin ? Il n'y aura personne, mon père est en rendez-vous à l'exterieur, on y sera tranquille.

Achevée par cette dernière information, Marinette n'avait su que répondre. Mais le rendez-vous était conclu : Jeudi, 10h, chez Adrien. A côté d'elle, elle ne distingua même pas sa meilleure amie lever le pouce en signe de victoire, ni Nino qui échangeait avec Alya un regard lourd de sens.

* * *

Jeudi, 9h58

Après une nuit de sommeil agité, Marinette se trouvait devant le manoir Agreste à l'heure convenu. Elle s'était répéter toute la nuit les gestes à faire et le comportement à adopter en face d'Adrien. Une pensée pour le pauvre Chat Noir qui s'occupait seul de la patrouille n'avait pas arrangé les choses non plus. Si elle pensait bien dormir cette nuit-là, il n'en était rien.

Tremblante, elle actionna l'interphone.

La voix, un zeste endormie, d'Adrien, résonna à travers la machine.

\- Marinette ? Ne bouge pas... je descend tout de suite.

Le garçon ne mit pas plus d'une minutes à ouvrir le portail mécanique qui s'actionna dans un bruit de moteur. La silouhette d'Adrien se dessina doucement à travers les portes.

Le coeur de Marinette manqua un battement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entr'ouvrit de surprise.

\- A... Adrien ? Que t'es-t-il arrivée !? s'exclama-t-elle catastrophée en accourant vers le garçon.

\- Comment ? interrogea le collégien sans comprendre.

Un hématome gros comme un oeuf et encore mal cicatrisé entachait le pourtant si parfait visage d'Adrien.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 1._

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce premier chapitre ! Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans les histoires d'amour, c'est pourquoi je me lance le défis de vous faire frissoner avec cette histoire !  
Le rythme de parution sera régulier mais pas ultra-rapide : Un chapitre tous les dimanches. Il y aura en tout environs 20 chapitres pour boucler cette histoire.

Si vous êtes interessé pour être bêta lecteur et m'aider à corriger les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, contacter moi par message privé !

A bientôt,  
en vous souhaitant une journée miraculeuse !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Merci pour vos commentaires, critiques et encouragements pour le premier chapitre. Je prend note de toutes vos remarques pour m'améliorer. Au passage, Je répond à toute les reviews signées par MP, si jamais vous avez des questions à me poser !

Sur ce chapitre, je souhaite la bienvenue à ma Bêta-correctrice **Isa-dora-art,** qui rend cette histoire plus lisible que jamais ! N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur son profil et lire ses histoires.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Coquille

\- Aïe aïe... gémit le garçon blond en fermant un œil.

Marinette appliqua un coton imbibé d'alcool désinfectant sur la plaie ovale qui écorchait la joue d'Adrien. Soucieuse, la collégienne frotta délicatement l'hématome pour le nettoyer.

Lorsque Marinette avait découvert l'état de son camarade de classe, elle avait immédiatement prit les choses en mains et lui avait demandé de lui indiquer où se trouvait la trousse de secours. Les deux adolescents s'étaient installés dans la salle du bain du rez-de-chaussé. Assis sur le bord de la luxueuse baignoire immaculé, Adrien se laissait faire.

\- Mais comment t'es-tu blessé de la sorte ? demanda Marinette en préparant le futur pansement.

Adrien leva les yeux vers le plafond en réfléchissant. Ses pupilles bougèrent furtivement de gauche à droite alors qu'il semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Je... Je suis tombé cette nuit en me levant pour aller chercher à boire ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Je ne ne me suis pas rendu compte que je m'étais fait si mal, du coup je me suis re-couché comme ça. Ahahah, c'est bête hein ?

Il avait terminé son explication d'un rire gêné, une main derrière la nuque. Son sourire rassurant aurait pu satisfaire Marinette si elle n'était pas légèrement soupçonneuse.

\- Quand même, une telle blessure... On dirait que tu t'es pris un coup de poing. Attends, ne bouge pas.

Elle lui prit le menton d'une main et lui fit tourner doucement le visage. De son bras valide, elle déposa la compresse qui épousa immédiatement la forme de la joue.

\- Voilà, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Mais tu en auras pour quelques jours avant que la plaie ne disparaisse, expliqua-t-elle en reculant de quelques centimètres.

Adrien palpa le pansement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai une séance photo ce weekend, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ma maladresse à mon père, maugréa-t-il entre les dents.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé autre part, au moins ?

Prise d'un doute, Marinette lui attrapa les bras et entrepris de lui relever les manches avant de lui palper les épaules.

\- Ahahah, non je n'ai rien ! affirma Adrien en lui attrapant les bras. Merci Marinette, je me sens beaucoup mieux !

Un sourire éclatant fit rayonner son visage.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment là que Marinette réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'inquiétude qui l'avait submergé à la vue de la blessure avait totalement effacé ses autres émotions. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille s'était occupée d'Adrien avec l'attention d'une mère. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du garçon, ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Bon, maintenant que ce détail est réglé, et si on se mettait au travail ? demanda Adrien en plongeant ses yeux vert dans ceux de Marinette.

Si la jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'il essayait de changer de sujet, le simple fait de se perdre dans ses yeux lui fit oublier le reste. Pire, son abandon fut total lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Adrien ne lui avait toujours lâché les bras.

Marinette se retira d'un mouvement brusque alors son visage la picotait férocement. Elle se détourna pour ne pas mourir de honte.

\- Ou... oui ! Allons-y ! assena-t-elle en espérant ne pas bafouiller.

Adrien proposa à Marinette de le suivre. Ils traversèrent l'immense salon, presque vide, avant de monter l'escalier principale. Pièce après pièce, Marinette constata que la maison, ou devait-elle dire le manoir, d'Adrien, était totalement différente de son foyer. Si sa maison regorgeait de caractère, passant de l'ambiance Chinoise au chic Parisien, elle n'était pas dépourvue d'une âme qui unifiait toutes les pièces.  
Tout était trop parfait dans le manoir Agreste. La maison du plus grand styliste Parisien aurait fait pleurer de bonheur les amateurs d'art contemporain. Pourtant, la poitrine de Marinette se serrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle visitait les lieux. C'était comme si elle découvrait une magnifique prison de porcelaine figé dans le temps et dans son rôle : protéger un être en l'enfermant.  
Bien sûr, Marinette n'avait pas trouvé sur le coup de tels mot pour décrire sa pensée. Les premiers termes qui lui venait à l'esprit était plutôt : lisse, parfait, méticuleux. Mais sous ces mots s'en cachait un dernier qui lui vrilla le ventre : Contradiction.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette étrange impression de malaise. Comme si elle ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Comme si elle ne devrait pas être là. Comme si...

\- Bienvenue chez moi ! annonça Adrien en ouvrant la dernière porte du couloir sobrement décoré.

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Marinette et la collégienne put découvrir la chambre de son ami. Son esprit s'apaisa.  
Si la pièce était tout aussi bien rangé et dans l'esprit du reste de la maison, il s'en dégageait une chaleur apaisante. Marinette s'émerveilla de la surface ahurissante de la chambre et des grande porte-fenêtre qui projetaient la vive lumière du soleil à l'intérieur.  
La pièce avait tout d'une chambre typique d'adolescent, au détail près qu'elle était bien entendu issu d'un milieu plus aisé que la moyenne. Les murs étaient décorés de posters de basket ou d'escrime – les deux sports que pratiquait Adrien – et il y avait même un espace salle de jeux où se côtoyaient baby-foot et ancienne borne d'arcade.

Adrien suivit le regard de Marinette.

\- Je ne ramène presque jamais personne à la maison, expliqua-t-il en rougissant presque imperceptiblement. Je sais que ce n'est pas une chambre très classique, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop gênée.

Marinette bafouilla en remuant la main maladroitement en signe de négation. Elle avisa la mezzanine accessible grâce à un escalier en colimaçon qui débouchait sur une immense bibliothèque. Dans l'ombre de l'étage se dessinait l'écran d'ordinateur d'Adrien. Ou plutôt devait-elle dire l'un des QUATRE écrans. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec un matériel si sophistiqué, elle laissa tomber son sac de l'épaule qui vint s'écraser lourdement au sol.  
Au même instant, un son étrange résonna faiblement dans la pièce. Si le bruit n'était pas si fort, la grande taille de la salle décuplait le moindre son. Une demi-seconde plus tard, le bruit se répéta. On aurait dit une sorte de plainte mêlé à des gargouillis.

\- Woups ! sursauta Adrien en se raidissant. C'est, euh...

Il buta un instant sur ses mots, se gratta l'arrière du crane pour faire bonne figure et continua :

\- Mon chat ! Je crois que mon chat vient de rentrer et réclame ses croquettes, je reviens, ne bouge pas !

Il déguerpit à toute vitesse, laissant Marinette sur place, interloquée.

\- Drôle de miaulement, commenta-elle à moitié pour elle-même.

Elle fit un dernier tour de la chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Elle était déjà venu, non pas en tant que Marinette, mais en tant que Ladybug. Si l'urgence des situations l'avait empêché de profiter pleinement de ces moments, elle se souvenait néanmoins que la petite porte du fond menait vers une salle de bain personnelle.

Marinette fit un pas en arrière et son pied, qui marcha sur un objet rectangulaire... _Clic ! ...a_ ctionna une télécommande qui trainait un sol.

Dans un bip informatique couplé au ronflement d'un ventilateur, l'ordinateur d'Adrien s'alluma. Le logo du fabricant s'afficha sur l'écran le plus large situé en hauteur alors que les trois autres chargèrent le bureau digital.  
Marinette s'approcha malgré elle et un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge. Si une image stylisé d'un escrimeur faisait office de fond d'écran sur les deux moniteurs de gauche, il n'en était rien du troisième. Il s'agissait d'un insecte posé sur une feuille. Pas n'importe lequel insecte, mais un qui avait une signification toute particulière pour l'adolescente.

\- Une coccinelle...

Son murmure s'échappa à peine de ses lèvres. Le rapprochement était évident. A Paris, la popularité de la coccinelle était montée en flèche depuis l'apparition de Ladybug, et l'insecte n'avait jamais autant eu la cote. Plus que la bestiole, c'était surtout la super héroïne qui était idolâtrée. Qu'Adrien soit un fan de la protectrice de Paris n'avait rien de réellement surprenant, d'autant que celle-ci l'avait sauver une ou deux fois. Même si Marinette tentait de l'oublier pour vivre une vie normale, elle savait que _tout_ Paris adorait Ladybug.  
La preuve parfaite était sa meilleure amie, Alya, qui était la fan-girl numéro un, au point de posséder un blog entièrement dédié à l'héroïne coccinelle. On pouvait dire qu'avec Alya, Marinette avait l'habitude de voir son visage au masque rouge sur des écrans.  
Pourtant, c'était bien la première fois qu'on la symbolisait non pas par son apparence réelle, mais par son animal totem.

\- Pardon te t'avoir faire attendre ! C'est un vrai goinfre, et il aurait miaulé toute la journée si je ne l'avais pas contenté dès maintenant.

Adrien referma la porte derrière lui, quelque peu essoufflé et frotta ses paumes de mains entre elles. Marinette haussa un sourcil alors que ses dernière pensées s'évanouissaient. L'horloge de la chambre indiquait 10h30.

\- Bon, on s'y met ? proposa Adrien en pointant du doigt la table basse en verre au centre de la pièce.  
Son sac de classe était posé à même le sol près d'un pied du meuble.

\- D'a... d'accord !

Dans un calme agréable, le collégien s'installa en bout de table alors que Marinette s'assit en tailleur près du centre. Adrien ouvrit son sac et en sortit plusieurs livres qu'il installa devant lui. De la même manière, Marinette prépara ses feuilles de révisions. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas montrer le stress qui montait en elle comme un cheval au galop.

 _Je vais réviser avec Adrien, je vais réviser avec Adrien, je vais réviser avec Adrien..._

\- Par quoi commence-t-on ? questionna Adrien en attrapant le premier manuel à sa portée. Maths ? Physique ? Sciences ?

 _Je vais réviser avec Adrien, je vais réviser avec Adrien, je vais réviser avec Adrien..._

\- A moins que tu préfères les langue ? Le français ou l'anglais ?

 _Je vais réviser avec Adrien, je vais réviser avec Adrien, je vais réviser avec Adrien..._

\- Marinette ?

Adrien passa une main devant les iris de la jeune fille. Pas de réaction. Retenant un sourire, il donna une petite pichenette sur le front de sa camarade.

\- Adrienvaisjeréviseravec ! s'exclama d'un coup Marinette en revenant à elle.

\- Tout de même ! J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdue, commenta Adrien en se rasseyant à sa place.

\- Comment ?

Sans comprendre, Marinette caressa l'endroit de son visage effleuré par Adrien. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je disais donc, avant ta petite absence, maths ou histoire ?

Le garçon tenait entre ses doigts les deux livres de cours, le visage espiègle.

\- Hi... Histoire me semble une bonne idée, répondit Marinette en attrapant son propre manuel scolaire.

La collégienne avait l'impression d'avoir rater quelque chose, mais sa soudaine tranquillité la surprenait. Elle s'était demandé toute la nuit comment elle allait pouvoir rester calme lorsqu'elle serait seule avec Adrien. Marinette était certaine de perdre ses moyens à la moindre occasion. Pourtant, elle s'en sortait bien jusque là... N'est-ce pas ?

Balayant ses dernières interrogations, elle plongea dans le chapitre qui portait sur la première guerre mondiale.

La matinée se déroula étrangement bien. Peu loquace durant les premières heures, Marinette finit par se détendre lorsqu'il fallut jouer au "Ping-Pong-Réponse". Le jeu consistait à échanger questions et réponses portant sur leur révisions au tac-o-tac. Si, par exemple, Adrien lançait "11 novembre 1918" Marinette devait répondre "Signature de l'armistice" dans les dix secondes. Si la réponse était bonne, à elle alors de relancer une balle-question à Adrien, sinon elle était bonne pour relire sa fiche en entier et à voix haute.

\- la Bataille de la Marne ?

Marinette se concentra en plissant les yeux. Sa langue parcourut ses lèvres alors que sa jambe fut prise d'un tic nerveux.

\- Alors Marinette, tu donnes ta langue au chat ?

Marinette ouvrit légèrement la bouche, quand soudain, son cerveau s'éclaira.

\- Non... Du 5... au... 12 septembre 1914 !

\- Bonne réponse, félicita Adrien en dévoilant toutes ses dents.

\- Yes ! explosa Marinette en levant le poing au ciel.

\- Cours d'histoire maitrisé à 100%, renchérit Adrien en refermant son livre et en tombant en arrière.

Il se laissa aller sur le sol et étira ses bras derrière la tête. Dans un grognement, Adrien fit craquer son dos et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Marinette l'observa un instant à la volée. Ce garçon à la fois si spontané et pourtant si réservé la fascinait. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait son petit "plus", mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

L'horloge sonna 13h. Après s'être mit une petite claque pour faire taire ses divagations, Marinette ouvrit son sac et sortit une boite rectangulaire. Comme mû par un instinct animal, Adrien se releva d'un seul coup.  
L'adolescente ôta le couvercle et une fine odeur de victuailles embauma la pièce.

\- Euh... bégaya Marinette en se tordant les doigts de gêne. Je ne sais pas si tu avais prévu quelque chose pour le midi, mais j'en ai profité pour apporter quelques petits sandwich et...

Adrien bondit sur ses pieds, une expression incrédule sur son visage. Son visage passa d'une mine interrogatrice au bonheur.

\- Oo~oh c'est trop gentil ! s'époumona Adrien la bave aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. J'avais imaginé qu'on irait manger dehors, mais c'est mille fois mieux comme ça ! Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher à boire.

Marinette sentit le rouge cramoisi lui monter aux joues. Elle s'était levée aux aurores le matin-même pour préparer leur casse-croûte, sous le regard amusé de son père déjà aux fourneaux. Il lui avait donné un coup de pouce pour finir dans les temps tout en la bombardant de questions futiles qu'elle esquivait adroitement, du moins l'espérait-elle. Lorsqu'elle quitta le domaine familiale quelques heures plus tard, elle jurait avoir aperçu son père la regarder partir, larme à l'œil et la poitrine gonflée de fierté. Elle avait rêvé, n'est ce pas ?

Secouant la tête pour chasser son trop plein de sentiments, elle installa devant elle une longue serviette brodée et y déposa quelques sandwich aux mets différents.  
Comme Marinette ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient manger dans la chambre du garçon, elle se risqua un regard vers Adrien qui venait de revenir, une bouteille d'eau sous le bras et des verres en main. Celui-ci, tout à sa contemplation de ses préparation ne lui accordait pas une seule attention. Prenant sa réaction pour un oui, elle lui proposa de commencer.

Le garçon s'empara d'un sandiwch au poulet sans se faire prier.

\- Normalement j'ai un régime très particulier...

Il fit un clin d'œil à Marinette.

\- Mais aujourd'hui est une exception, personne n'en saura rien ! Bon appétit !

Et il croqua à pleine dent dans le pain triangulaire. Si le cœur de Marinette s'était fâcheusement emballé lorsque son camarade commença à manger, il manqua carrément un ou deux battements quand Adrien leva le pouce en l'air et lâcha un "Trop bon !" sincère.  
Défaillante mais profondément heureuse, Marinette se permit un joli sourire alors que ses pommettes se teintaient de couleur. Elle le contempla se régaler quelques minutes, oubliant presque de se restaurer elle-même.

Lorsque le moment du dessert se présenta, Adrien faillit défaillir lorsque la collégienne lui présenta un éclair au chocolat fait maison.

\- Il n'est pas de moi par contre, mais de mon père, se justifia-t-elle alors qu'Adrien s'apprêtait à la noyer de compliments.

Son cœur ne l'aurait probablement pas supporter et son visage aurait explosé en fumée si elle l'avait laissé dire.

\- La famille Dupain-Cheng est la meilleure ! se permit tout de même Adrien en attrapant délicatement la viennoiserie. Je devrais peut-être faire une demande d'adoption ?

Marinette tiqua sur sa dernière phrase. Celle-ci était dite sous le ton de la plaisanterie, mais la jeune fille ressentit tout de même une infime once de vérité. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu... T'entend bien avec ton père ?

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la question que celle-ci résonnait déjà dans la chambre. Marinette savait qu'Adrien avait une éducation stricte, presque militaire. Si elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails, elle connaissait quelques rumeurs plus ou moins avéré, comme le fait que c'était la première fois qu'Adrien côtoyait une école publique. Gabriel Agreste semblait être un père qui exigeait de son fils la plus simple perfection et ne tolérait aucun écart.  
Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, Marinette voulut réparer son erreur.

\- Euh, non, je... Je ne voulais pas... bafouilla-t-elle en secouant les mains devant elle.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne m'entend pas avec lui, expliqua pourtant Adrien en coupant sa camarade.

Son regard se perdit vers le sol alors qu'il reposait l'éclair au chocolat sur la table. Il venait de croquer dedans et avait une petite tâche de chocolat sur le commissure de la lèvre.

\- En fait, j'aimerais même ne pas m'entendre du tout avec mon père, au moins il y aurait un échange, même si c'était de la colère.  
Marquant une pause, il tenta de lécher en vain le bout de chocolat qui lui restait.

\- Je me sens tellement différent de lui, comme si nous vivions dans deux mondes étrangers.

Adrien regarda ses mains qu'il fermait et ouvrait mécaniquement. Marinette sentit qu'elle venait d'enclencher quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose de profond, enfouit dans sa poitrine, qu'il gardait protégé du monde extérieur.

La carapace du parfait Adrien venait de se fêlé devant elle. Elle n'était pas complétement ouverte, juste entrebâillée. Mais ce fut suffisant pour la collégienne de le découvrir sous un tout autre jour. Un jour que personne n'avait jamais vu, pas même son propre père.

Le véritable Adrien.

Alors qu'Adrien se refermait sur lui même et que la fissure se résorbait d'elle même, Marinette perçut sa détresse. Elle réalisa, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle était peut-être en train de vivre un moment très important dans sa vie. Marinette ne savait pas si ce sentiment si puissant venait du centre de son cœur qui pulsait comme jamais, ou de ses boucles d'oreilles qui dégageaient une ensorcelante chaleur.

Elle fit un pas en avant.  
Dans un geste méticuleux, elle sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en soie qu'elle avait elle-même brodée. Une petite coccinelle délicate était dessiner sur l'un de ses coin.

Marinette s'approcha du visage du garçon et lui essuya le chocolat qui décorait le coin de ses lèvres.  
Elle sourit.

Adrien releva la tête, et la regarda de ses magnifique iris vert.

La brèche était toujours ouverte. Elle ne s'était pas refermée.

Il sourit.

\- Marinette... J'ai quelque chose à te dire... Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais raconté à personne. Mon secret... Tu veux bien l'écouter ?

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 fin !_

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! L'histoire se met en place petit à petit et les premiers éléments de l'intrigue font surface. Le prochain chapitre terminera l'introduction et nous pourrons rentrer dans le récit à proprement parlé.

Le chapitre 3 sera disponible la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous !_  
 _Voici le troisième chapitre et les premières révélations !_  
 _En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise autant que j'aime l'écrire._

 _Le rythme de parution est d'un chapitre par semaine (Le vendredi, samedi ou dimanche) et je répond à toutes les reviews signée par MP !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Secrets**

Les lumières parisiennes éclairaient faiblement la Seine. Des reflets ors et bleus dansaient à la surface du fleuve. La nuit étaient tombé depuis quelques heures et si touristes et passants se faisaient rares, deux ombres filaient à vive allure dans le ciel, virevoltant d'immeuble en immeuble. De temps à autre le faisceau rotatif de la tour Eiffel venait illuminer leur passage.

\- Tu le vois ? souffla le Chat Noir presque invisible dans la nuit en s'arrêtant en haut d'un lampadaire.

Tel des phares, ses deux yeux brillaient dans la pénombre. Ladybug, adossée en dessous contre le poteau ne pipa pas mot. Chat noir reporta son attention sur l'eau, les sens aux aguets.

\- Il ne doit pourtant pas être loin... murmura-t-il en descendant sur les pavés.

Il atterrit au sol avec légèreté, les oreilles couchées en arrière et le visage concentré. Chat Noir fit le tour du lampadaire, marcha le long de la rive avant de revenir sur ses pas.

\- Plus aucune trace, il a tout simplement disparu...

Le garçon frappa du poing contre sa paume en signe d'agacement avant de sortir son bâton et d'actionner la fonction GPS. Il zooma sur le quartier et navigua virtuellement de rue en rue.

\- Tu crois qu'il serait passer par autre part ? Ou même dans les égouts ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour que je me mouille une patte la-dedans !

Ses interrogation restèrent une nouvelle fois sans réponse. Ladybug, sa partenaire, restait silencieuse comme plongée des ses réflexions. Chat en profita pour l'observer un instant. La super héroïne coccinelle avant la visage tournée vers le ciel. Derrière son masque, il pouvait voir à ses yeux bleus et ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience qu'il lui parlait.

Soupirant, il s'avança à pas de chat, et lui pris délicatement le menton.

\- Tu excusera mon intervention Lady, mais je suis dans l'obligation dans te rappeler que nous sommes en pleine chasse d'Akuma.

Ladybug cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Ses iris reprirent vie en même temps qu'un fin sourire décora enfin son visage.  
D'un geste doux, elle repoussa le bras de son acolyte.

\- Pardonne-moi Chat, j'étais ailleurs...

\- En ai-je fais trop ce soir ? Ma blague sur le poisson avarié n'était pas à ton goût ? coupa Chat Noir en prenant une fausse mine catastrophé.

Ladybug leva ses yeux au ciel alors qu'un gloussement lui échappait. Une expression victorieuse détendit les traits du Chat.

\- Une réaction ! Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis une heure, cela comble mon cœur, ma Lady ! chanta Chat Noir en mimant une courbette.

Profitant du fait qu'il soit penché, Ladybug lui grattouilla l'arrière de la tête.

\- Tes blagues exaspérerons toujours, petit chaton, mais pas au point de me déprimer. Tu n'es pas responsable de mon état.

\- Alors quelqu'un d'autre est responsable ? Qui est-il, que j'aille lui flanquer une bonne correction !

En se relevant, Chat Noir fit tournoyer autour de lui son bâton et se mit en garde face à un adversaire invisible comme pour indiquer à sa partenaire qu'il était prêt à en découdre contre quiconque la mettait en danger.

Ladybug secoua la tête.

\- Personne n'est responsable de mon état Chat Noir, et surtout pas quelqu'un qui mériterait ton gourou ! asséna-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Elle marque une petite pause alors qu'un hélicoptère survolait le ciel nocturne. La police était à la recherche de la nouvelle victime du Papillon. Les forces de l'ordre, elles aussi, assuraient la protection population. Une brise souffla sur les quais et les couettes de Ladybug virevoltèrent dans les airs.  
La jeune fille passa machinalement une main contre son oreille.

\- Alors, puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? demanda Chat Noir d'une petite voix.

Ladybug le regarda, silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si calme et contrôlé, au point qu'elle aurait presque pu le prendre au sérieux. Le fait qu'il change radicalement de comportement indiquait qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Ladybug savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle pouvait compter sur lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas chaton, je gère. Parfois, la vie réelle est juste plus compliqué que la vie de super héros.

Chat resta interdit quelque seconde. Lorsqu'il allait répliqué, une bouche d'égout explosa à quelques mètres d'eux dans un fracas assourdissant. Un geyser d'eau s'éleva à hauteur d'un étage au même moment qu'une silhouette monstrueuse s'y dessinait.  
L'"homme" à la musculature imposante et au costume bleu-gris aussi lisse et luisant que de la peau de dauphin avait un aileron dans le dos. Plus que tout, c'était son visage qui lui faisait perdre toute humanité. Une tête de requin allongée comme une scie et doté d'une bonnes douzaine de dents acérées déformait sa physionomie.  
Il avança maladroitement sur le pavé Parisien, ses pieds palmés manquant de glisser au sol. A chacun de ses pas, des veines affreuses pulsaient sur ses jambes et ses bras nues.

Chat Noir s'interposa entre Ladybug et le Super Vilain. Ses oreilles se couchèrent en arrière alors son jolie minois pris un air sévère. Bandant ses muscles, prêt au combat, il visa de son bâton son adversaire.

Le Chat toisa le requin avant de lâcher :

\- Tiens tiens, il semblerait que notre plat principal soit enfin arrivé... Ce soir, soupe d'ailerons de requins ! Profite de la soirée, ma Lady, c'est moi qui régale !

L'instant suivant, Chat Noir se jetait à tombeau ouvert sur le monstre.

* * *

Ladybug atterrit d'une pirouette sur le balcon, légèrement essoufflée. Une petite goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa joue alors qu'elle se redressait. La super héroïne coccinelle observa la rue en contre-bas une fraction de seconde pour vérifier que personne ne la voyait. Comme tout était calme, elle se permit d'ouvrir le fenêtre et de se glisser à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Les bruits de la ville se turent lorsque la vitre se referma derrière elle. Ladybug dévala les quelques marches et une fois au centre de la chambre, ferma les yeux. Une lueur traversa son corps de part en part. D'abord ses membres, puis son buste et son visage s'illuminèrent d'un magnifique halo multicolore. Dans un souffle à peine perceptible, Ladybug redevint Marinette.

Sans même attendre que la dernière lumière disparaisse, la collégienne tomba sur son lit en gémissant. Au même instant, une petite créature rose s'échappa de ses boucles d'oreille qui perdirent leur éclat rougeoyant.  
Tikki plana dans les airs et secoua la tête comme pour se remettre de ses émotions, puis vint se blottir contre la joue de Marinette.

\- Tu as fait du super boulot ce soir, Marinette !

Sa petite voix guillerette allait de pair avec ses grand yeux bleu et son rire cristallin.

\- Je suis épuisée... répondit Marinette sans avoir la force d'en dire plus.

Tikki acquiesça.

\- La journée a été mouvementé, et l'Akuma était particulièrement fort... J'ai peur que Papillon n'apprenne de ses erreurs et ne fabrique des vilains jouant sur vos faiblesses à Chat Noir et toi.

Marinette roula sur le côté. Des cernes se dessinait sous ses yeux et ses traits étaient tirés. A côté d'elle l'horloge numérique indiquait quatre heure du matin. D'une main, elle caressa délicatement son front pour faire passer ses maux de tête. L'adolescente semblait tomber de sommeil, mais elle restait délibérément éveillée.  
Tikki, soucieuse, fit la moue.

\- Tu devrais te reposer Marinette, il est tard.

\- Je sais Tikki, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser sans cesse... Ses paroles m'ont hantées toute la soirée, même durant le combat contre l'Akuma. Chat Noir s'est rendu compte que je n'allais pas bien.

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je comprend que les paroles d'Adrien t'ai chamboulée... dit Tikki d'une voix douce.

\- Je voudrais tant... l'aider...

Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Marinette se remémora une dernière fois sa discussion avec Adrien, quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée.

Alors que les deux collégiens venaient de manger, Marinette avait malencontreusement dirigé la conversation sur la relation d'Adrien avec son père. Juste avant que la petite brèche ouverte dans le cœur d'Adrien ne se referme, Marinette avait su gagner la confiance du garçon d'un simple geste amicale.

Il s'était alors libéré.

\- Marinette... J'ai quelque chose à te dire... Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais raconté à personne. Mon secret... Tu veux bien l'écouter ?

Les yeux du garçon plongèrent dans ceux de Marinette. Impossible de s'en détacher, la jeune fille se résigna à s'enfouir dans ses iris vert. Elle hocha la tête sans un mot.

Adrien s'installa plus confortablement, légèrement en arrière. Ses paumes de mains appuyés contre le sol le maintenait droit. Basculant la tête, il observa le plafond.  
Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent.

\- Il y a quatre ans, avant de venir habité à Paris, je vivais encore avec ma mère et mon père. Nous formions une famille heureuse, et même si mes parents étaient strictes, je les adorais.

Marinette buvait les paroles du garçon comme cela avait été la liqueur la plus précieuse du monde. Elle pencha inconsciemment la tête sur le côté.

\- Ma mère était tout pour moi. Prise par son travail, elle n'hésitait pas une seconde à venir s'occuper du garnement que j'étais. Comme j'avais un professeur particulier qui venait à la maison je n'allais pas à l'école, et par conséquent je n'avais pas d'amis de mon âge. Je passait le plus clair de mon temps seul chez moi, à m'ennuyer ou réviser.

Il avala sa salive, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de continuer.

\- Mon père, si obnubilé par son travail soit-il, n'hésitait pas à accourir dès qu'elle l'appelait. Je pense qu'il était vraiment fou d'elle. A cette époque, cela lui arrivait encore de rire.

Il pouffa à sa dernière remarque comme s'il se souvenait d'un souvenir amusant. A quelques centimètres de lui, la poitrine de Marinette se serrait douloureusement. Le sourire d'Adrien s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

\- Mais... Un jour, alors que je ne supportait plus de resté enfermer toute la journée, j'ai voulu sortir du domaine familiale et découvrir le monde.

Son regard perdit toute trace de joie et se vida de tout sentiments.

\- Alors que je m'éloignais de la maison, à peine quelques minutes après mon départ, j'ai reçu un violent coup sur la tête.

Marinette se raidit et leva une main qui s'accrocha à son t-shirt, près de son cœur. Adrien se redressa et se frotta les jambes. Il revivait littéralement ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- Je me suis réveillé dans le noir. J'avais quelque chose qui me couvrait la tête et un chiffon dans la bouche. Complètement perdu, je me rappelle m'être demandé si j'étais mort. Et puis j'ai entendu plusieurs voix. Ça disait des choses du genre : " _Kidnapping_ ", " _rançon_ ", " _rendez-vous_ ", " _police_ ". Le petit garçon de 10 ans que j'étais n'avait rien compris. Il avait peur, il était tétanisé, apeuré, abandonné.

Adrien se servit un verre d'eau qu'il bu d'une traite, puis il se gratta la nuque en secouant la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de l'événement. Il y a eu beaucoup de bruits, des coups de feu. On m'a déplacé, allongé, déplacé à nouveau. Je me laisser faire, trimballé d'un endroit, parfois à pied, parfois en voiture. Des minutes, puis des heures s'écoulèrent. Et puis soudain le silence. D'un coup, la lumière a remplacé les ténèbres. Et je l'ai vu...

Marinette décela dans l'œil d'Adrien une infime lueur briller.

\- Ma mère m'avait enlever le sac qui couvrait ma tête et me serrait dans ses bras. Elle était magnifique. J'étais enfin sauvé, en sécurité... Mais il y a eu d'autre bruits, d'autre coups de feu. Elle m'a assit au sol, déposé un baiser contre mon front, et demandé de ne pas bouger le temps qu'elle revienne.

Adrien serra les poings si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent. Il tremblait et son visage s'assombrit.

\- Ce fut la dernière fois que je la vis, dit-il dans une voix roque et grave qui semblait sortir d'une tout autre personne.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre alors qu'Adrien reconstituait mentalement ses derniers souvenirs.

\- Des policiers sont venu me chercher et on m'a amené vers mon père. Il était méconnaissable, c'était comme si dix séparait notre dernière rencontre. Lorsque j'ai demandé où était ma mère, il m'a répondu qu'elle était partie, qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Pour un gamin de 10 ans, c'était difficile à encaisser...

Il se tourna vers Marinette. Pendant qu'il racontait son histoire, il n'avait pas osé la regarder une seule fois.  
Une larme unique coulait le long de la joue rose de sa camarade de classe. Puis une autre glissa silencieusement sur menton.

\- Oh non, Marinette ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état ! s'exclama Adrien en se levant brusquement.

Il hésita sur le comportement à adopter. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille. Marinette essuya une de ses larmes avec sa paume.

\- Adrien... Tu... Tu...

Elle chercha ses mots. En fait, Marinette ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire.

\- Je m'en suis longtemps voulu. Énormément. C'était entièrement de ma faute.

\- Non...

La petite voix de Marinette peinait à couvrir celle d'Adrien. Le garçon s'agenouilla à hauteur de la collégienne. D'un doigt il lui remonta le visage, la forçant à le regarder. En ouvrant les yeux, Marinette fut frapper par l'expression rassurante du visage d'Adrien. Il arborait un sourire réconfortant.

\- Mais, c'est parce que j'ai rencontré des gens comme toi, Marinette, que j'ai pu petit à petit m'en remettre. Cette année à l'école fut pour moi une renaissance.

De l'index, il attrapa la dernière larme qui s'échappait encore vers les pommettes de la jeune fille.

\- Ce jour là, j'ai perdu une mère, et un père qui se referma sur lui même. Il devint plus sévère, plus exigeant, plus perfectionniste. Dans un sens, il était surement plus protecteur. Mais j'ai aussi gagné autre chose.

Adrien attrapa le bras de Marinette qu'il plaça contre sa poitrine. La jeune fille sentit les battements du cœur du garçon. Ils étaient rapides et rythmés.

\- Tant que ce cœur battra, je ne veux que plus aucune personne qui me sont chère n'ai a souffrir. Je veux protéger ceux que j'aime. C'est la volonté que ma mère m'a légué. Je veux m'en donner les moyens !

Marinette leva la tête alors que ses joues étaient enfin sèche. Adrien se leva et marcha vers l'une des porte-fenêtre de sa chambre. De là, il pouvait apercevoir quelques toits Parisiens. Marinette se redressa à son tour et avança jusque derrière le garçon. La sentant derrière lui, Adrien se tourna à peine.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir raconter tout ça, Marinette.

La jeune fille pinça ses lèvres.

\- C'est moi, je n'aurais pas du... commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le rire d'Adrien la coupa court.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté, Marinette, ça me fait du bien d'en parler avec toi, dit-il en se frottant les tempes sans se retourner. C'est parce que tu es toujours si gentille avec moi, que j'ai pu parler sans retenu. Je ne l'aurais jamais raconté à Nino, ou même Chloé. Je l'ai remarqué à l'école, les gens ont facilement confiance en toi... Il faut croire que je suis aussi tombé sous ton sortilège !

Marinette secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas spéciale, murmura-t-elle.

Adrien fit volte-face. La lumière du soleil projetée par les fenêtres derrière lui formèrent un halo autour de son corps.

\- Tu l'es bien plus que tu ne veux le croire, Marinette. J'aimerai avoir ta force de caractère. J'ai l'impression que tu peux tout endurer, tout supporter.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai... Pas vrai du tout. Tu me connais bien mal.

Adrien haussa des épaules, puis, sans défaire son sourire, planta ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Dans ce cas laisse moi m'amuser à croire que je te connais mieux que toi, je me fiche de ton avis ! déclara-t-il avec amusement.

Marinette se détourna alors que le rouge lui montait à nouveau. Son esprit était en plein ébullition et ses émotions s'entremêla sans son consentement. Elle ne savait comment réagir face aux révélations du garçon qu'elle aimait. Apprendre cette histoire était un véritable choc, et elle, qui croyait connaître Adrien, se rendit compte qu'il n'en était rien. Il était un mystère totale pour elle. Le coup de foudre qui l'avait fait tombée amoureuse de lui venait encore de se renforcer. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait une partie de son passée, elle ne pouvait plus le perdre.

Elle fit un pas en avant, puis deux. Délicatement, elle tendit les bras et enserra le torse du garçon. Adrien se laissa faire.

\- Tu vois, tu essayes encore de me réconforter. N'ai-je donc pas raison quand je dit que tu as un sacré caractère ?

\- Tais-toi, voyons...

\- Tu me fais penser à une autre personne que j'admire. C'est elle qui en première m'a ouvert les yeux et me motive à réaliser mon souhait.

Marinette sursauta. Elle venait de comprendre. Une pièce du puzzle venait de se compléter. La première qu'elle imaginait d'une très longue liste.

\- Qui donc ? demanda-elle, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Les yeux d'Adrien se plissèrent alors qu'il lançait sans hésiter :

\- Ladybug.

* * *

Lorsque Marinette se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit embrumé. Elle s'était endormie tout habillée et avait la peau marqué par endroit.  
A moitié dans les vapes, elle chercha son réveil à tâtons.

\- Mmh... Tikki, quelle heure est-il ?

La non réponse de son Kwami signifiait que celui-ci dormait encore. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Marinette s'étira de tout son long et mit enfin la main sur son téléphone.

 _ _GAPS.__ Il était 11h30. Elle avait quatre appelles en absence donc un d'Adrien et trois d'Alya. Elle sauta hors du lit, et se précipita vers la douche. Effectuant sa toilette en un temps record, elle s'habilla dans la hâte et descendit dans la boulangerie familiale.

\- Eh bien Marinette, tu te lève bien tard aujourd'hui, gronda son père mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

Son visage joyeux trahissait son mécontentement. Comme ses parents savaient qu'il n'y avait pas école, ils avaient surement crû bon de ne pas réveiller leur fille lorsqu'elle ne s'était pas présentée au petit déjeuner.

\- Je suis hyyyyper en retard ! répondit Marinette sans donner plus d'explication.

Elle attrapa au vol une tranche de pain blanc.

\- A' 'e soir ! héla-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Marinette ouvrit la porte du magasin, activant la petit sonnette d'accueil, et bondit dans la rue. La veille, après qu'Adrien lui ait raconté son histoire, ils avaient tout deux repris tant bien que mal leur révisions. Comme son père, Gabriel Agreste, revenait aujourd'hui de son voyage d'affaire, le garçon l'avait avertis qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir chez lui. Les deux collégiens avait convenu de se retrouver à la bibliothèque de l'école pour poursuivre leur bachotage. La même heure, Adrien et Marinette avaient reçu des SMS de Nino et Alya annonçant qu'ils étaient disponibles pour les révisions du lendemain.

Sauf que Marinette avait trois heures de retard.

Contournant par le square, la jeune fille coupa par les petites ruelles pour aller plus vite et se retrouva en quelques minutes devant le collège. Essoufflée, elle pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'école et prit la direction du Centre de Documentation.

Des murmures et chuchotement s'échappaient de la salle, preuve de l'activité du lieu. Elle montra sa carte d'étudiant à la surveillante et embrassa la bibliothèque du regard. Aussitôt, elle remarqua Alya lui faire de grand signe de main et se diriger vers elle.

\- Où étais-tu ? interrogea son amie immédiatement. On avait rendez-vous à neuf heure !

Marinette prit un air désolée et confus.

\- Panne de réveil... tenta-t-elle sans espoir.

Pour une fois que cette excuse était véridique, personne n'allait la croire.

\- Mais bien sûr ! persifla Alya en l'entrainant avec elle vers leur table de révision. On est arrivé une heure en retard avec Nino pour te laisser un peu de temps seule avec lui !

\- Euh... Oups ?

Marinette n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répondre. De toute manière, ses pensées étaient déjà entièrement focalisée sur le garçon blond. Un livre de Français posé sur la table, il la saluait d'un geste de la main.  
Nino l'accueilli avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Eh bien Marinette, problème de réveil ? demanda-il en enlever le casque qu'il portait sur les oreilles.

\- Euh, bin... Oui...

Son attention venait de s'être accaparé par une toute autre information : Adrien ne portait plus on pansement sur la joue. Là ou aurait dû se trouver un hématome encore rougit, il n'y avait qu'une peau parfaitement lisse.  
Suivant son regard, Adrien pointa du doigt sa joue puis leva le pouce avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil.

Est-ce que cela voulait-il dire : "Merci pour les soins, ça va beaucoup mieux !" ?

Marinette fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas médecin ni même aide-soignante, pourtant elle doutait qu'une telle blessure puisse guérir aussi vite. Reléguant sa question au fond de sa tête et se promettant de lui poser la question plus tard, la collégienne s'installa à côté d'Alya.

La journée de révision se déroula sans accroc. Contrairement à la journée de la veille, Marinette pouvait même affirmer que cela avait été plutôt reposant. Le fait que Alya et Nino soient présent avait rendu les discussions beaucoup naturelles et la tension de la jeune fille s'était rapidement envolée. Au court de l'après-midi, elle jura avoir échangé quelques regards complices avec Adrien. Enfin, elle n'en était pas si sûre et peut-être que son imagination lui avait joué des tours.

Le groupe se quitta sous les coups de 17h30. La majeure partie des révisions terminé, Alya avaient proposé de se retrouver le lendemain pour s'amuser. Adrien avait poliment refusé, prétextant un photo shoot pour un magazine et s'était éclipsé quelques minutes plus tard pour une raison similaire. Marinette, elle, eu plus de mal à trouver une excuse. Elle voulait profiter de son weekend de libre pour patrouiller toute la journée en tant que Ladybug.  
Déçu par leur manque de motivation, Alya avait embarqué Nino sous le bras et s'était sauvée à toute vitesse.  
Seule, Marinette se donna une tape sur la tête. Avec tout ça, elle avait totalement oublié de questionner Adrien sur son hématome.

La collégienne regarda autour d'elle, s'assura que personne ne l'observait et allait se réfugier derrière un bosquet de l'école. Dans une chorégraphie qu'elle connaissait par cœur, Marinette se métamorphosa en Ladybug.  
La veille, Chat Noir lui avait demandé d'assurer la première partie de la patrouille en son absence. Comme elle l'avait laissé tombé quelque jour plus tôt et qu'elle n'avait pas été d'une grande aide contre le dernier Akuma, elle avait accepté avec entrain. Chat Noir aussi méritait de vivre sa vie.

Sautant d'immeuble en immeuble, Ladybug s'installa en hauteur. Elle ouvrit son Yoyo et régla la fonction talkie-walkie sur la fréquence de la police. Ainsi, elle avait accès en temps réelle aux opérations en cours.

Les heures passèrent sans incidents grave. Alors que la nuit tombait sur Paris, elle intervint deux fois sur de fausses alertes. Depuis l'apparition de Ladybug et Chat Noir, la criminalité à Paris avait fortement baissé. Il fallait dire que les deux super héros étaient redoutablement efficace et que des criminels normaux ne faisaient pas le poids face à eux.

La coccinelle lança son yoyo et s'élança à travers la ville. A cette vitesse elle passait presque inaperçu et elle pouvait surveiller plusieurs lieux clés à intervalles régulier. Lors de son troisième passage près de Montmartre, une chevelure blonde attira son attention.

 _ _Adrien ?__ _  
_

Le garçon revenait sans doute de son travail. C'est du moins ce que Ladybug s'était dit au premier abord. Lorsqu'elle vit que le garçon s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ruelles sans se diriger vers une quelconque station de métro, la jeune fille décida de le surveilla quelques minutes.

Elle dû attendre bien moins longtemps que cela.

Déboulant d'une impasse, cinq hommes aux visages camouflés par des capuches arrêtèrent le collégien. Le sang de Ladybug ne fit qu'un tour et elle alla réagir immédiatement quand elle remarqua que le garçon entama une discussion avec les nouveau arrivants.

Il avait gardé les mains dans les poches et s'était lui qui avait lancé la conversation. Calme, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être une personne se faisant agressé.  
Interrogative, Ladybug sauta sur un balcon plus proche dans l'espoir d'entendre ce qu'il se racontait.

En vain. Elle était encore trop loin.

La super héroïne parisienne chercha une planque plus proche. Alors qu'elle avisa une échoppe dans la pénombre qui pouvait faire l'affaire, l'accident se produisant.

Dans un bruit étouffé, un coup de poing fusa dans l'air et vain frapper Adrien au visage. Le garçon vola dans les airs avant d'atterrir brutalement au sol.

Furieuse, ladybug se jeta au sol. En une fraction de seconde, elle s'immisça entre Adrien et ses agresseurs, fulminant.  
La réactions des assaillants fut immédiate : Ils s'enfuirent à tout jambes.

Leur sort étant le cadet de ses soucies, Ladybug les laissa disparaitre au loin. Puis, elle tendit la main au garçon toujours au sol.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-elle d'une voix douce.

Le garçon lui attrapa la main machinalement alors que son visage s'éclairait. Ladybug l'attira vers elle pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Elle cru un instant, qu'il allait la remercier, mais sa réaction fut tout autre.

Le visage d'Adrien s'assombrit brusquement et il lâcha la main gantée.

\- Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? lança-t-il entre les dents.

Sa voix était froide, dépourvu d'émotion.

\- Pardon ? articula Ladybug sans comprendre.

C'était à elle de poser des questions, pas à lui !

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû m'aider...

Sur ces derniers mots, le collégien s'enfuit sans se retourner. Ladybug regarda le dos du garçon disparaître dans la nuit, abasourdie.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 fin !_

 _La version corrigée arrivera un peu plus tard. J'essaye ainsi de tenir mon engagement d'un chapitre par semaine !_

 _A très vite pour le prochain chapitre,_  
 _Octo_


End file.
